(KATANYA) TIDAK SAYANG
by AzuMiyuki0
Summary: Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Jenis spesies; preman kota aka setan berandal dan anak teladan aka manusia budiman. Perbedaan sifat; bangsat nan kepedean melawan cuek dan minim ekspresi. Satu kata penghubung; bertunangan. Produk yang dihasilkan; kehancuran. VKOOK/TAEKOOK/KTH X JJK. WARING! YAOI/BXB/BL, BAHASA KASAR, KOTOR, NON BAKU.


.

.

.

Di suatu hari yang tenang...

"Hyung,"

"Hah?!"

"Ada yang gerak-gerak di muka hyung."

"Apa–"

PLAAKKK!

"..."

"Hidung hyung, kembang kempis gitu.."

".. GUA LAGI NAPAS CECUNGUK BAHLU–"

.

.

.

**(KATANYA) TIDAK SAYANG** By **AzuMiyuki0**

**CASTS:** Member Bangtan Boys aka BTS, TXT dan group lain.

**GENRE**: Humor, Romance, Drama.

**DISCLAIMER:** FF ini dibuat dan dimiliki oleh saya sendiri.

**WARNING:** Ff ini mengandung unsur YAOI/BOYSLOVE/GAY/BOYXBOY/HOMO, bahasa kasar dan kotor, penuh kekerasan, konten dewasa serta tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang benar. Bagi yang merasa tidak nyaman, di bawah umur atau bahkan alergi, harap tidak melanjutkan membaca. Terima kasih. :)

.

.

.

_Whats up b***hes._

Nama gua Kim Taehyung, si sadis yang paling ditakuti diseluruh preman. Pewaris tahta mafia terkuat yang nguasain Seoul. Iya, gua anak direktur perusahaan terkaya di Korea Selatan yang sebenernya main kotor dibelakang. Eitt, tapi gua bukan tipe anak mami yang sembunyi di ketek bokap. Gua gak perlu mereka, gua kuat dan bisa berdiri sendiri. Melawan puluhan preman dan membangun istana tanpa bantuan mereka adalah hal yang gampang semudah mencet nyamuk kenyang pake jari.

Gua punya bisnis, komunitas dan kekuasaan. Jangan remehin gua. Biar preman, gua pintar. Yah, sebut aja gua jenius. Meski otak gua rada nggak fungsi alias lelet kalo bukan soal bisnis. Btw, gua hebat sangat dalam hal kelahi, bacokkan, tinju dengan segala variasinya. Dan tentu saja tampan. Kalo mau punya istri sepuluh yang akur, entah itu cewe atau uke mah gampang. Tapi guanya aja yang belum mau. Gua masih pengen bebas seperti burung yang boleh hinggap kesana-kemari.

Terkadang gua merasa hidup itu membosankan. Segala yang gua mau bisa gua dapatin, dari pulau sampe kerikil. Ya ena sih. Tapi bosan coy! Gua suka hal ekstrem yang macu adrenalin. Makanya gua seneng-seneng aja jadi preman. Noh, pas lahiran aja gua udah di wanti-wanti supaya jadi bangsat. _"Pah, anak kita ganteng, pasti pintar ngibulin orang." "Dan dilihat dari tampangnya, dia pasti bisa mimpin nih keluarga pas besar nanti." "Kalo enggak, gimana pah?" "Tenang mah.. Selama ada papah, dia akan belajar banyak hal, dari cara main seruling, ukulele, malak, mukbang, membegal, jalanin perusahaan, nusuk-sodok yang benar, sampe cara selingkuh tanpa ketahuan istri." "...Pah berantem yuk."_ Gitu kata ortu gua pas gua lahiran.

Gua selalu dihormati, gak pernah ada yang berani melawan apalagi merendahkan gua. Tapi pernah sekali kasus langka terlaknat dimana gua diperlakukan kaya serbet yang dipake ngelap pantat bekantan trus dibuang tanpa dicuci. Itulah saat gua bertemu Jeon.. ..Mungkok..? Dungkok? Bungkuk? Entah siapa namanya. Pokoknya ada kuk-kuk-nya.

Nih gua ceritain. _Well,_ karena gua memang lagi mau cerita. Jadi dengerin baek-baek.

Itu sore yang tenang, seperti biasa gua nongkrong tepi jalan nakutin orang yang lewat sambil ngerokok. Ngeliatin kerjaan orang-orang ga guna bareng geng gue, hobi pas lagi gabut. Sampe gua liat tuh anak. Rapi, bersih, mungil, semok, bening pula. Tapi cowok. Gua menghela napas. Mesti cowok ya? Ga papa sih. Lagipula banyak yang kaya gitu nempel ke gua, tapi entah kenapa pas gua liat mukanya jantung gua langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Tuh anak kayaknya bikin jantung gua irtasi. Seketika pingin gua _bully_. Untunglah mukanya manis, oh bukan, cantik. Mungkin perpaduannya, dan kebangetan. Kaki gua gerak sendiri tanpa gua sadar nyamperin tuh anak. Saking imutnya dia, gua nggak sadar dua temen gua ngikutin di belakang gua, kayaknya tertarik juga.

Tros gua berdiri di depannya yang lagi diri di halte, nunggu bus padahal bisa aja duduk.

"Hai cebol."

Itulah kata pertama gua ke dia.

Merasa terpanggil, dia nengadah dan mata kami bertemu. Sumpah cantik banget, pen gua ena sekarang, sekalian gua hamilin di pinggir jalan tapi gua _stay cool_. Pasang seringai serem plus seduktif andalan. Gua yakin dia juga antara setengah mati nahan nafsu atau ketakutan pas liat gua, meski mukanya datar banget, sedatar tembok rumah Tetanus.

"Preman, ya?" Katanya masih tanpa ekpresi. Gua gemes, masih aja nanya. Tapi gak masalah. Toh tuh suara merdu banget. Apalagi kalo mendesah.

"Lu buta?" Bales gua dan dia langsung buka tasnya.

Salah satu temen gua yang bangsat pun berkata. "Hei manis, gak takut disomido? Nggak lari nih?"

Gua tunggu reaksinya, tapi biasa aja, sumpah. Kaya lagi ditanyain sama temen sekelas yang ngajak ke kantin tapi dirimu mager, antara masih kenyang atau sangat bokek. Biasanya anak yang kami datengin, kalo ga ketakutan, yak kegatelan gitu.

Tak lama, akhirnya dia pun ngeluarin setumpuk..

..uang..?

"Nih." Seenak jidat ngambil tangan gua dan naroh tuh tumpukan uang setinggi bata di situ.

Gua pun seketika macet. Nih anak masih di sini, dengan tampang datar kembali menatap jalan raya belakang gua. Dua temen bangsat itupun ketawa kaya orang gila. Gua pun mendidih. Emang tampang gua pengemis apa?

"Heh lont-"

"Kurang?" Belom selesai gua ngomong, dia berani nginterupsi. Dan apa? Kurang katanya? Sekaya dan sesongong apa plasenta saos kecap ini sampai ngasih berjuta-juta duit ke orang asing? Dan yang dikasihnya ini gua! Gua yang super kaya, hebat dan ganteng! Mana dia berani banget motong omongan gua. Selain diraep sepertinya perlu dihajar dikit nih anak.

Tanpa sadar dia udah naroh dua tumpuk uang lagi di tangan gua dan berujar sekenanya. "Mau lagi?"

NIH SPERMA KUNYUK!

Gua sudah nggak peduli sama duo bangsat yang kaya udah kena gas ketawa gajah.

Gua pun sobek tuh satu tumpukan duit dan cengkram kerah nih anak karena sumpah, ini pertama kali gua terhina banget. Bahkan diinjak dan dihajar musuh tidak sehina ini.

"Eh, sompret," sudah ga peduli muka gua kaya gimana. "Lu bakal gua siksa sampai sekarat."

Yang bikin gua heran tuh mukanya! Bisa-bisanya tenang tanpa ekpresi gitu dihadapan gua. Asli nih anak.

Dia nya malah menghela napas, megang tangan gua yang nyengkram baju dia, lalu mengusapnya pelan. Gestur nenangin gitu. Dan sempat-sempatnya gua mikir _'mulus banget ay'._ Otak asu.

"Nih om, ambil aja semua." Melepas _backpack_ dan dilingkarinlah dua tali tas itu di leher dan jidat gua. Waktu dia lepas, tasnya turun mengikuti gravitasi. Gegara berat tas keparat itu, mata gua ketutupan bego dan leher gua tecekik tolol.

Berasa idiot jiwa raga.

SUMPAH NIH ANAK! ASDFGHJKL–

Ta, tapi, tunggu dulu-

Dia panggi gua tadi apa?

O?

M?

OM?

TAMPANG GUA YANG KEREN, MUDA DAN GANTENG INI DIPANGGIL OM?!

Gua kalap.

Hampir aja kepalan tangan gua nyamperin muka si manis, sampe peluit nyaring berbunyi nyakitin telinga gua.

Ternyata oh ternyata, polisi-polisi yang berniat razia sore lewat, melihat kejanggalan disini.

Gua dikira habis ngerampok –jelas-jelas bukan salah gua tuh uang bisa bececeran kesana-kemari- dan sedang melakukan kekerasan pada anak –karena tampang masam gua yang udah nggak bisa dijelasin.

Gua pun dibawa ke kantor polisi bereng duo laknat. Maunya diintrogasi, tapi sumpah, gua yang masih kalap malah ngacakin tuh seisi kantor kaya orang kesurupan dajal.

Meski setelahnya gua dilepasin setelah mereka akhirnya tau siapa gua.

Sesampai mansion, gua ayan. Nendang apapun yang di hadapan gua, dari berlian sampai tai bececeran pun gua terjang.

Bokap gua yang rada nggak waras pun geleng-geleng kepala karena tentu saja dia tau penyebabnya. _"Nak, ngepreman yang bener. Masa sama anak sma aja kalah. Derajatmu sudah setara uke yang mengangkang." _Berkata tanpa ekspresi sambil memakan sebiji bawang bombai sambil membawa sekeranjang micin KoRoy di tangan, lalu pergi begitu saja. Nampak lupa anaknya juga masih sma.

Tentu saja kabar beredar dari kutu kasur jari-jari berinisial JM yang nyiarin berita yang secepat angin. Dan bulu kelamin teripang dengan inisial JH yang ikut gua ngangguin tuh cocan, menggunggah foto gua yang kepala dan leher digantungin tali selempang tas dengan greget beserta tampang tolol gua terpampang jelas tanpa hambatan semulus dahi Krystal.

Hingga menyebarlah kabar; 'Putra Tunggal Raven, Pewaris Kim Company baru saja dipermalukan oleh seorang cowok imut'.

Nyokap gua liat tuh foto dan berkomentar; _"Imut, greget, gak takut mati. Sip dah. Temuin nih anak biar mamah jodohin sama kamu. Kalo nggak, kamu kawin sama monyet di dufan."_

Dari dulu nyokap gua yang rada edan dan kalo sekali ngomong bakal terjadi, kebelet pengen punya cucu. Sesenang apapun gua menyodok, gua nggak bakal mau punya anak di usia dini, apalagi dari mamalia berbulu jijay macam monyet. Masa iya pas lahiran nanti bayi monyet gua dibilangin; _"Anaknya mirip bapaknya ya? Ganteng."_ Palamu ganteng!

Gua pun dendam setengah mati.

Demi segala kecabean Bambam, gua nggak rela sumpah nyokap gua terjadi atau di kurung di kandang monyet lagi.

Sejak saat itulah gua bersumpah bakal nemuin tuh anak. Atas semua penghinaan yang gua alami, jangan harap anak tu bakal hidup nikmat. Bakal gua siksa sampai dia berharap nggak pernah dilahirin. Bermimpi bisa mengulang waktu supaya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan laknatnya. Berharap lebih baik mati dari pada bertemu seorang Kim Taehyung.

_Well.._ Tak lama setelah itu, kami pun ketemu. Tapi sejak itu, hidup nyaman gua hancur.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Ndak tau apa yang terjadi di kepala saya pas bikin ini :")

Tolong maklumi makhluk receh nan garing ini.

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya~


End file.
